Death of a Bachelor
by TerrifyingThings
Summary: Dan's a new kid with a lot of problems. Phil is a bully with a lot of problems. Chris is a dickhead. PJ is nice. Phan. TW: probably every kind of abuse, noncon, slurs, bullying.


Death of a Bachelor

Chapter One: Impossible Year

(Dan's POV)

I couldn't help myself, really. It wasn't my fault. Ever since the very first day that I walked into this bloody school and locked eyes with Phillip Lester, I was fucked. It took three seconds before Phil smirked and fixed those beautiful blue eyes back on the boy chatting next to him, three seconds of eye contact and I was crushing hard. The rest of my first day was full of awkward introductions and thoughts of Phil, a name that I learned fast, Phil was a popular subject in every class I had been to.

The very next day, my second day, I worked myself up enough to actually talk to the boy whose eyes pierced into my soul, as cliché as that sounds. Phil was standing with his two best mates, Chris and PJ. I had known PJ from sitting next to him in Mr. Zawol's Art class. I approached the three with hope that maybe I'd actually make some friends at this school. I've only ever had one friend in my entire seventeen years of living and she told me in the summer after Fifth Grade that we couldn't be friends anymore because her new friends didn't like me. Her name was Louise; I never got close to anyone after that.

PJ looked worryingly between Phil and Chris as I got closer to them. They were all head-to-toe in black clothes and Phil had on the leather jacket that Mary- a girl who sat in front of me in Maths- couldn't shut up about yesterday, so I thought about all the funeral and biker jokes I could to break the ice, but Chris cut me off with an "Oi, you lost?"

"Oh uhh, no. I was just-

"What's your name?"

"It's Dan, right? You're in Zawol's class with me?"

I could tell that PJ was naturally kind and goodhearted; he was the first person to actually talk to me like a human being since about Sixth Grade. He had wavy brown hair and green eyes, he was quite pretty, but not as pretty as Phil, who still hadn't said a single word and instead observed me quietly.

"Y-Yeah, he's a bit sarcastic, Mr. Zawol, I mean. I think he's funny, especially when he told that girl she must've been born on a highway."

"Because that's where most accidents happen! Man, that joke was slammin'."

"Were _you_ born on a highway as well, Danny?" Chris had a nasty sneer where his goofy smile was every other time I had seen him.

"No, I was born in Wokingham, actually." I averted my eyes to my shoes; I had suddenly found them more interesting than Chris Kendall at that moment, they were holy worn out vans, so holy that they were saint like.

"Look at me, you faggot-

The bell rang, signaling the first class of the day to start, and I sprinted out of their presence before he could say any more things that would keep me awake that night. Phil Lester remained silent.

That was one year ago today, an entire year between my second day at this school and now; time flies when you're being hurt.

In the last year, my worst nightmare became my daily reality. No, not Chris Kendall and Phil Lester, they were just bad dreams. My father, on the other hand, took me from my mum and siblings, which is why I was a new kid last year. He somehow won custody over me in the divorce and I haven't seen any other family since we left. I remind him a lot of my mother; he gets hysterical whenever he even catches a glimpse of me.

"Dan, are you awake?" My father stuck his head in my room to check, but I feigned sleep, hoping that he would walk away tonight.

"Daniel James, you faking?" he got a bit louder, but I didn't dare move, barely letting myself breathe. I heard him creep closer to my bed.

"Dan," his voice was stern, warning me that I had better open my eyes.

"Please, don't. Not tonight, sir. _Please_." I was never above begging, not when it came to nights like these.

He laughed loudly at my plea, telling me again about how "your whore of a mother used to do this, she's not here now, but you are. It's her fault, innit?"

He didn't walk away tonight.

He didn't walk away last night, or the night before that. It's been a year and he never walks away. These nightmares always hang on past the dream and I'm so tired of not dying in my sleep.

The next day at school was a Friday, which meant Chris would be extra mean because he didn't see me during the weekends, usually. On the Brightside, today there's pizza for lunch.

"Hey, Dan! Wait up!"

It was Peej and I tensed until I turned around and noticed that Chris and Phil weren't with him. I like PJ; he's a really great person, so I'm not sure how he got involved with Chris and Phil, the dickheads.

"Shit, Dan. You alright? You look like hell." A concerned look was on his face as he got a closer look at me. I guess I didn't clean up too well after last night, I've just been too exhausted for appearances. I didn't really care what conclusions anyone made at this point. I knew there were rumors flying around, but I couldn't be bothered.

"Where are Lester and Kendall?"

"Oh, Chris isn't coming today. Phil's a bit late."

Just as the words left his mouth, Phil came striding towards us. I wasn't too worried about him, minus the fact that usually I couldn't take my eyes off of him; I was just relieved that Chris wouldn't be here.

"Christ, Howell. Chris fucked you up real good, huh?" He laughed loudly at his…joke?

"C'mon, Phil. Ease up, yeah? Chris isn't here." PJ looked at Phil with irritation lacing his voice.

Phil just rolled his eyes and pulled PJ away from me for a chat, but I didn't mind as long as Phil wasn't in my line of sight. The sight of him reminded me of how badly I wanted to hold his hand and I knew how fucked up it was to still be crushing on this beautiful boy with the dazzling smile and the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. The boy with the dyed black hair and the most brilliant laugh I had ever heard, even if it was a laugh directed at my misfortunes half of the time.

In the middle of Theatre class, Mrs. Peters said I was needed in the office. I got up and walked out of class as my peers "oooooh'd".

I stopped at the water fountain by one of the Janitor's closets and was suddenly pulled into the tiny space with toxic cleaning supply fumes.

"Well, well, Danny. Thought you'd get a break today, did we?" Chris' breath was against my ear, his hands around my throat. This wasn't good.

"They-They're expecting me in the office, Kendall."

He chuckled darkly and got closer to my ear to whisper, "Hmm, they aren't." his left hand traveled down my body clumsily until he reached the zipper on my jeans.

" _No_ , Chris. No no no no, let me go." I started to push away from him, trying to find the doorknob in the dark closet, frantic to get away from this psycho.

"Shh, I'm gonna fuck you, Danny, and then you're gonna be a good boy and thank me for it." I couldn't believe this was happening, again. I couldn't believe I'd been so careless. I just had to stop for water. He had my trousers around my ankles in a matter of seconds.

"Your ass isn't as tight as I thought it'd be, not a virgin, faggot?"

He didn't walk away either.

However, he did tell me to never speak of what happened. I was used to that part, so it wasn't really a problem to keep it to myself, not that I had anyone to tell. I fixed my clothes and went back to class with dried tears and blood visible, I really didn't care anymore.

"Oi, Howell. What the hell is that on your pants?" Phil's voice broke the peacefulness of everyone else ignoring my existence. I looked down at the back of my pants and saw a small blood stain. Worst year of my fucking life, honestly.

"Save the tormenting for tomorrow, Phil. _Please_."

"There's blood on your pants, Dan."

"I'm aware."

Phil looked like he couldn't decide between being a dickhead and actually showing concern. Our eyes locked for much longer than three seconds as he decided.


End file.
